Alpha Mare
by BleedingCoffee
Summary: Jean heads out for some bonding time with his horse, but gets a surprise visitor and learns a little about herd dynamics. JeanKasa


Disclaimer: I don't own SNK

Summary: Jean heads out for some bonding time with his horse, but gets a surprise visitor. JeanKasa

AN: A drabble I did a while back on Tumblr. Quickie one-shot

* * *

 _Alpha Mare_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _That damned mare._

Jean whistled again and watched her swish her tail and continue to graze on the patch of clover. He narrowed his eyes at the chestnut who was _allegedly_ a survey corps mount and not some pasture pet, however he was beginning to have his doubts about that. His loyal steed had failed to come every time he called her, even though she responded immediately to the quartermaster when he complained about her. It seemed he just was bad with women, no matter the species.

So he whistled again and she snorted, rubbed her nose on her leg and went back to eating. This had been going on for an hour and soon he was going to have return to the barracks for dinner. So much for bonding with his mount who was _supposed_ to be this impeccably bred war horse with unsurpassed training. He whistled again and finally reached into his pocket to pull out an apple to bribe her.

The mare lifted her head and nickered and Jean grinned at the breakthrough in their relationship. He pulled out his knife as she came trotting over and started to cut his apple to reward her for not making him walk back. Then he heard a voice and froze.

"I thought you were training your horse." Mikasa said as the mare quit grazing to come over and investigate her gelding.

Jean cursed inwardly as his cheeks flushed and he couldn't help but pick apart her statement. _Thought_ you were training? So what exactly was this? "I...uh...was hoping to convince her to pay attention to me."

Mikasa watched her horse pull the apple out of his hand and crunch down, splitting the apple and dropping half to the ground. The mare came over and snatched it up, leaving Jean standing there annoyed. "This is spoiling them."

He wasn't sure how to take that as Mikasa could remove any inflection from her voice to make it impossible to gauge her. "Well, she ignores me so I was trying to work on that."

"By taking her out to graze?" Mikasa asked.

"Well..." He was trying to not look at her, knowing those eyes would just stare right through him while he tripped over his tongue and made an ass out of himself. "Ha...I like to treat a girl right. Take her out , feed her and give her dessert."

"She's a horse." Mikasa watched him grab the reins before the mare walked away. "You should assert yourself. Be the alpha, be the leader. It's what she will respect and make her pay attention to you."

He pet the mare's head and looked up at the beauty in the saddle beside him. "Well if that's all it took, you would have noticed me..."

Mikasa watched his cheeks turn red and him play with the reins in his hand.

"I mean...I guess not..because you're better than me at just about everything and I..." He looked up at her and tried to get a read on her. She wasn't one to joke around, nor was she one to notice his advances. All the failed flirtations and all his enthusiastic praise of her abilities just went right over her head. He offered her his dinner last night she let Sasha devour it thinking he just wasn't hungry. She slid out of the saddle and landed in front of him. He didn't know what to say, but then the moment was ruined by that damned mare as she wiped her clover and apple drool off onto his sleeve and then used his back as a scratching post. However it was worth it just to see Mikasa smile.

"She's in heat."

Jean's eyes grew wide as he looked down at his crush. He didn't know what to say to that. She he felt his face get redder and his throat get drier and just stood there. "I...uh..."

Mikasa pointed as the mare parked out, lifted her tail and peed. The gelding curled his lip in response as the mare swooshed her tail back and forth, advertising her interest in some horseplay. "See?"

He really envied that gelding Mikasa had. Not only did he get to carry her round, but apparently females of his own species just walked up and offered themselves to him. Asshole. "Ok, I'm done. I didn't sign up for this kind of training. Let's go get dinner."

She reached out and touched his arm as he turned to get his horses attention, "Jean...I brought dinner."

He froze as she touched his arm. "What?"

"I realized...well Armin made me realize that you gave me last night's dinner as a way to get my attention. So, I wanted to bring you dinner so I can make up for last night."

His turned and cocked an eyebrow. He knew he was bright red in the face but he was surprised to see a slight blush on her cheeks. He dropped his mare's reins as he didn't expect her to go anywhere now that she had a love interest. He wanted to focus on this moment and not have horse snot wiped all over his back again, "Really?"

"You should move before she pees on you."

"What?" He asked and found out that his mare had re-positioned herself to give the gelding better access. He also found out that mare in heat urine smells much worse than normal horse piss as the chestnut let loose and hosed down his leg.

"Though I have to insist you take a bath before you come to dinner." Mikasa said with a slight smile.

"I'd rather have this horse for dinner." Jean grumbled as he looked at his soaked pants and sighed. Finally alone with Mikasa and he was covered in horse piss, drool and apple juice.

"Only if you want to join the military police again. You know the policy on remounts, we're getting low until the next mission and any horse-less soldiers might get reassigned." Mikasa then added. "I...would hate to see you go."

Ok, maybe this wasn't so bad. "Really?"

"Like I said, establish yourself as a leader and the herd will notice." Mikasa pulled her gelding away from the horny mare and started to head to the creek. "Are you coming?"

Jean grabbed his mare and pointed a finger at her nose. Then he whispered, "Don't ruin this for me."

The mare replied with a snort and blew snot all over his face before screaming a panicked whinny for her new boyfriend right into his ear.

 _That damned mare._


End file.
